machikado_mazokufandomcom-20200214-history
Machikado Tangent
|Album = Machikado Tangent - Single|Catalog Number = PCCG-01808}}'Machikado Tangent '(町かどタンジェント, Machikado Tanjyento) is the opening theme of the anime series of Machikado Mazoku. The opening theme is sung by Yuko Yoshida's and Momo Chiyoda's voice actors, Konomi Kohara and Akari Kito (also known as shami momo). This song is featured in the single Machikado Tangent and in the single YOIMACHI CANTARE'' alongside the ending theme of the series Yoimachi Cantare. It was released on August 7, 2019. In both of the singles mentioned, there is an instrumental version of Machikado Tangent. In the Machikado Tangent single, there is a TV size version of Machikado Tangent.''https://vgmdb.net/album/87602 Lyrics (TV size) Romaji= Taiyou mabushite sugite (chika chika me wo kosutta) Omowazu tobidashita yo (doki doki no hajimari sa) Yurayura yureru maegami hidari te de osaetara Itsumo no keshiki ga kirameku yo Three, two, one Ima sugu tsutaetai futari no himitsu Watashitachi nara dekiru yo (itsumo tonari ni ite) Kitto (shinjiteru kara) Machikado de mitsuketa daiji na takaramono Tatoe kimi ga tooku hanaretemo kanarazu oikakeru yo Zutto kagayaiteru mirai wa koko ni aru Otanoshimi wa kore kara |-| Kanji= 太陽まぶしすぎて（チカチカ目をこすった） 思わず飛び出したよ（ドキドキのはじまりさ） ゆらゆら結える前髪　左手でおさえたら いつもの景色がきらめくよ Three, two, one 今すぐ伝えたいふたりの秘密 私たちならできるよ（いつも隣にいて） きっと（信じてるから） 町かどで見つけた大事な宝物 たとえ君が離れても必ず追いかけるさ ずっと輝いてる未来はここにある お楽しみはこれから |-| English= The sun is shining too brightly (I rubbed my eyes against the glare) Without thinking I took off (Something exciting is about to begin) When I hold back my swaying bangs with my left hand The usual scenery begins to shine Three, two, one We want to share our secret, right now The two of us can do anything (We're always side by side) Surely (Because we trust in each other) On that street corner, we found a precious treasure So even if you were to go far away, I'll definitely chase after you Our future is right here, forever bright The fun has just begun Lyrics (Full Version) Romaji= Taiyou mabushite sugite (chika chika me wo kosutta) Omowazu tobidashita yo (doki doki no hajimari sa) Yurayura yureru maegami hidari te de osaetara Itsumo no keshiki ga kirameku yo Three, two, one Ima sugu tsutaetai futari no himitsu Watashitachi nara dekiru yo (itsumo tonari ni ite) Kitto (shinjiteru kara) Machikado de mitsuketa daiji na takaramono Tatoe kimi ga tooku hanaretemo kanarazu oikakeru yo Zutto kagayaiteru mirai wa koko ni aru Otanoshimi wa kore kara Kossori taoshitakute (chira chira me wo nusunda) Tamarazu kakedashita yo (dotabata na mainichi sa) Poroporo nagareru namida yasashiku nuguttara Itsumo no egao ni tokimeku yo Three, two, one Ima sugu mitsumeaou futari no sekai Watashitachi deatta ka na? Yami no naka demo Kokoro no katasumi (egaite kita) Dare ni mo makenai tsuyosa ga (woo) Itsumo futari wo dakishimete kureru kara Mou mayowanai yo (mae muite) Nanimo kowakunai yo (shinjiteru kara) Machikado de mitsuketa daiji na takaramono Tatoe kimi ga tooku hanaretemo kawarazu daisuki da yo Zutto kagayaiteru mirai wa koko ni aru Otanoshimi wa kore kara |-| Kanji= 太陽まぶしすぎて（チカチカ目をこすった） 思わず飛び出したよ（ドキドキのはじまりさ） ゆらゆら結える前髪　左手でおさえたら いつもの景色がきらめくよ Three, two, one 今すぐ伝えたいふたりの秘密 私たちならできるよ（いつも隣にいて） きっと（信じてるから） 町かどで見つけた大事な宝物 たとえ君が離れても必ず追いかけるさ ずっと輝いてる未来はここにある お楽しみはこれから こっそり倒したくて（チラチラ目を盗んだ） たまらず駆け出したよ（ドタバタな毎日さ） ぽろぽろ流れる涙やさしくぬぐったら いつもの笑顔にときめくよ Three, two, one 今すぐ見詰め合おうふたりの世界 私たちであったかな？闇の中でも 心の片隅（描いてきた） 誰にも負けない強さが（woo） いつもふたりを抱きしめてくれるから もう迷わないよ（前向いて） 何も怖くないよ（信じてるから） 町かどで見つけた大事な宝物 たとえ君が遠く離れてもかわらず大好きだよ ずっと輝いてる未来はここにある お楽しみはこれから |-| English= The sun is shining too brightly (I rubbed my eyes against the glare) Without thinking I took off (Something exciting is about to begin) When I hold back my swaying bangs with my left hand The usual scenery begins to shine Three, two, one We want to share our secret, right now The two of us can do anything (We're always side by side) Surely (Because we trust in each other) On that street corner, we found a precious treasure So even if you were to go far away, I'll definitely chase after you Our future is right here, forever bright The fun has just begun Secretly, I want to defeat you (Glancing, my sight was stolen) Running away has become unbearable (Everyday's become a comedy routine) If I gently wipe away the messy tears that have started to flow Your usual smile becomes infatuating Three, two, one If our gazes from our two worlds met right now Would we be able to meet, even in the darkness? In the corner of my heart (I've envisioned) The strength to lose to no one (woo) If the two of us were to hug each other tightly I won't lose my way (I'll face forward) There'll be nothing to fear (Because we trust in each other) On that street corner, we found a precious treasure So even if you were to go far away, I'll love you nevertheless Our future is right here, forever bright The fun has just begun References Category:Article stubs Category:OSTs